Harold Finston Smythe (Second Chances)
Name: Harold Finston Smythe Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Playing video games (mostly Real Time Strategy and MMORPG), playing his trumpet, reading comic books and watching Anime, writing and reading fan fiction. His favourite comic is Bill Willingham’s Fables Appearance: His height is "6’6“. He weighs 275 lbs. His hair used to be shaggy brown and wild but he has now straightened it out and dyed it blonde. He constantly pushes his horn-rimmed glasses up his short stubby little nose; due to a mess up at the opticians, he got a pair two sizes too big for him. He is due for a replacement. His eyes are bright blue and have a constant hint of sadness in them. Harold does not smile while in school. His teeth are bright white and his facial structure is rather round and childlike much to his delight. His skin is pale; the reason for this is he never ever leaves his house outside of going to school. His favourite comic hero is Boy Blue from Fables. It is his hero worship of this character which has defined both his interests and his dress sense. The clothes he wears are completely blue. A blue shirt, blue jogging bottoms and dark blue sneakers. He wears a small badge in the shape of a musical note on his lapel. The only other non-blue artifact on him is a necklace, which has a picture of himself, his dead father, and his mother in it. Biography: His mother Hildegard Smythe was a major news reporter for a big city TV station. She worked as hard as she could to give her son a proper life away from the fame that she hated so much. Eventually the pressure of raising Harold and constantly being sent abroad on assignment caused her to retire and look after her son fulltime. Annoyed by big city life they both moved several times and several schools. His father Bryan Smythe was with them the entire way supporting his family as best he could until that terrible day when Bryan left home to be in the army reserves. Bryan was a reservist who loved his country and was willing to fight for it. Harold was seven when his mother got the news that Bryan had perished during basic training. His mother spent a few years alone until she met and fell in love with a man called Richard. They moved one final time to Highland Beach, California and stayed there since Harold was unsure of how to feel for his new father at first but gradually got round to liking him. He still misses his father though and keeps a locket with the last image of his family together inside it. It is his most cherished possession. At school, he spends most of his time alone and miserable. Ever since the school found out that he had been posting his personal feelings about a girl within the school on his blog, the student body has viewed him as a creepy stalker. His grades in class are fantastic and almost at the top of his class, which adds even more to the coldness in which his fellow students treat him. He truly wants some friends but his crippling unsociable manner and the fact that many see him as the creepy online kid sets him back. The school faculty has attempted to make him see the school counsellor to get help on this problem. The results of this is still ongoing. Harold’s long love affair with comics began when his father gave him a copy of an old issue of Justice League of America. His father was a huge collector, and when he died Harold got his entire collection. As a result, Harold’s comic book collection is vast; if you need any comic book trivia, he knows it. The same goes for Anime and Manga. He has over three filing cabinets full of comics and regularly sorts out his collection just to make sure they are there. He has private lessons on playing the trumpet and continues to do so as he loves it. He has now gotten so good he could play it almost professionally. There is just something to the way the sound comes out which makes him recall his younger days when he regularly heard his uncle play the instrument. He has been playing since his father died. He loves to partake in online strategy games and MMORPGs he also spends a lot of his time in online RPG sites and games. He has an awesome imagination. He regularly writes stories, which involve a fictional version of him in stories he writes on an online blog. His only friends are his internet friends who constantly allow him to join in their online games. His online life is so fun that going back into the real world is a traumatic and sometimes harrowing experience for Harold. His parents are so worried about Harold they have tried to get him to see a counsellor. He sees his counsellor three times a week in order to get to the root of his problem. His therapy is ongoing. Advantages: His late nights playing online strategy games have given him some knowledge on strategy. He is also very intelligent for his age. Disadvantages: He finds it hard to be socialable with people when it does not involve a computer screen and does not know how to talk that well, making it hard for him to be any more than a loner. The entire school thinking he is a creepy loner does not help either. Original Profile: Harold Finston Smythe Designated Number: Male Student No. 12 --- Designated Weapon: Dildo Conclusion: I don't think B12's weapon pull is going to do much for his reputation as a creep, and I don't think he's going to last long enough to make any sort of impact. I certainly hope he won't be trying to give us a show. The above biography is as written by Shining knight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Simon Fletcher, Corrina Landrey '''Killed By: '''Collar Detonation '''Collected Weapons: ' 'Allies: ' '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Harold's second kill occured after his collar was detonated, meaning that he is the first student in Second Chances to kill another student after he had died. *Harold is the first student to be killed by collar detonation in Second Chances. *Harold is the first student not to have died due to another character in Second Chances. *Technically, Harold is the first student to die with more than one kill to his name. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harold, in chronological order. *Explode Together Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harold. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Not a lot to say here. The action sequence was pretty well written, and of course I have to appreciate Harold hitting Simon in the face with a dildo. -Courtography Read more Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters